Another 50 Moments
by Katherine Doyle
Summary: Another 50 glimpses into Lincoln and Octavia's lives. I am ignoring the fact that Lincoln died. Most of these will be made into drabbles/oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here's part two! Not all of these will fit neatly into the series when Lincoln was still alive. Some of these will be moments that could have happened, had Lincoln stayed alive. I just love these two, and seem to keep having ideas for them, so I'm going to keep going until my muse stops. Most if not all of these will be made into drabbles/one-shots, but still, lemme know if there's one you'd like to see sooner rather than later :) With many of these I tried to explore what their life might've been like had Lincoln lived, and had peace began after the fall of the mountain.**

 **Bruises**

When Lincoln returned from showing Bellamy into Mount Weather, he noticed the bruises that covered Octavia's face and arms. It wasn't until much later he got to ask her about them, and she explained that she'd sparred with members of Trikru and had been taken as Indra's second.

2\. **Sorry**

Octavia curled into Lincoln's side on the small hospital bed. He was still recovering from the effects of the Red drug, but Octavia refused to leave him. Though she had known it was necessary at the time she still felt it had to be said. "I'm sorry, for shooting you, for hitting you with a metal pipe." It had caused her immense emotional pain, to do those things, even if it had been required to save his life.

 **Sick**

Lincoln returned from an early morning training session with Bellamy, entering their room, he was surprised to see the lump under the blankets that was Octavia. "Aren't you suppose to part of the mapping unit that just left?" He asked as he reached for the blankets. "Touch that blanket and I will kill you." Came a strained, scratchy voice, followed by sneezing and sniffling. He slowly removed his hand from the blanket.

 **Tattoo**

Octavia looked over at Lincoln from where she was sitting cross legged on their bed. "I want a tattoo." She said rather suddenly. Lincoln glances over, nodding "Alright, Nyko did all of mine. He'll do yours too." He said, already thinking that she would be even more gorgeous with black ink on her skin.

 **Rain**

"What are you doing?" Lincoln asked from the cave entrance. Octavia stood out in the rain, as it poured down around her, soaking her. "This is so cool!" She laughed. This was only the second time it had rained. The first time she'd been too busy helping around camp, and of course the hurricane didn't count. This was just a pretty summer rain. Lincoln shook his head in amusement, already thinking of getting her inside and to the fire to warm up.

 **Spar**

They circled each other in the training room at Arkadia. Both now oblivious to the group watching. They lunged, Octavia punched his stomach as she ducked away from his reaching arms. They were meant to be showing the group how someone as small as Octavia could win a fight, but Lincoln wasn't making it easy for her. She grinned as they circled and struck, it felt good to spar.

 **Massage**

Octavia sighed softly as she lay face down on their bed. Lincoln straddled her hips, resting most of his weight on his knees, as he worked his hands over her bare back, kneading the sore muscles. Indra had been working her hard lately. It showed in the bruises on her skin, the muscles that were appearing and hardening from use. As his hands worked over her sore shoulders, he felt the relaxation he'd been waiting for, she was sound asleep.

 **Blood**

"What happened?" Octavia asked, startled when Lincoln entered their room, a cloth against his face, blood could be seen on the cloth. Immediately, Octavia feared that someone else had gone after Lincoln for being a Grounder. "It's fine, it's not broken, Just a misstep during training. Your brother didn't mean to." He assured. Octavia just ushered him over to sit down, so she could look at his nose.

 **Tickle**

They curled up on the rather small bed in their room, Lincoln slid his arm around her, his fingers skimming her ribcage. Octavia squirmed, intrigued, Lincoln repeated his movement, and got a muffled laugh, another squirm. Realizing she was ticklish, Lincoln grinned, and did it again, this time getting an all out laugh from Octavia.

 **Tap**

"Tap out, Octavia," Lincoln murmured against her ear. He was on his back, her back against his front. His arm around her neck, he had the ability to break her neck or render her unconscious, but he only had the slightest pressure. His other hand gripped her wrists, his legs tangled in hers, keeping her from fighting. Octavia snarled, hating to surrender.

 **Ocean**

They left for a while, going on a trip for just the two of them. Peace reigned over the land, and it was safe to travel, to explore. Lincoln showed her various sights along the way, until they reached the ocean. "It's incredible," Octavia breathed, the vastness of the water just shocked her. She'd never seen something so massive.

 **Earthy**

He always smelt earthy to her. She loved it. Often she'd just bury her nose against the crook of his neck, and breathe, much to his amusement. It didn't matter how long he'd been in Arkadia, or what he'd been doing that day, he always smelt earthy. It quickly became a smell that comforted her, a smell of safety.

 **Chess**

They would sit for hours in what was commonly considered the bar of Arkadia. Focusing so hard they didn't pay attention to what was happening around them as they played Chess. Octavia had played for hours as a kid, she'd loved the strategy behind the game. So given the chance, she taught Lincoln, who seemed to have a knack for it.

 **Arrived**

The day of her dreams had finally arrived. A year of peace, long talks about the future, and here they were, Bellamy was walking her down an isle littered with white lillies, to an arch covered in vines, beneath that arch stood Lincoln. Octavia walked confidently towards him, today she got to marry the man she was born to love.

 **Drunk**

What started out as a quick drink with her brother rapidly turned into a drinking contest. Bellamy had been at it longer, so it didn't take much time for Octavia to be entirely wasted. Bellamy too was rather drunk, but he was aware enough to know his sister was gonna need help back to her room. "Someone find Lincoln." He ordered, as he watched his sister concentrate on her empty shot glass, her chin resting on the table.

 **Lip**

When she was concentrating, or bored, Octavia would chew on her lower lip. It was a habit that drove Lincoln insane, it caused him to loose all focus, unable to do much other than watch her. It didn't take Octavia long to figure out the pattern...and use it to her advantage.

 **Dance**

"Just one dance." Octavia all but purred as she stood behind Lincoln's chair, her arms around his neck from behind, her chin on his shoulder. They were in Arkadia's 'Bar', "Please Lincoln," She murmured, and the man sighed. Could he ever refuse this woman? No, no he could not. So he nodded, standing and offering his hand, "One dance." He murmured, and it was worth it, to see her smile.

 **Mature**

"Real mature, Octavia." Lincoln growled. Across the room, Octavia cackled, actually _cackled_. Her bright eyes were lit in amusement, staring at her soaked lover. It had required a lot of patience and persistence to get the bucket of water to balance on the top of their bedroom door, leaned slightly against the wall, therefore having the door only cracked open. He may not seem amused, but Octavia caught the glimmer of humor in Lincoln's dark eyes.

 **Dizzy**

Over a year together, and his kiss could still make her dizzy. Whether it was a brief kiss in greeting, or a more passionate, intimate kiss, everytime, her brain lost all coherent thought and simply went blank as her mind spun. She never wanted it to go away, it was one of the best feelings in the world.

 **Crooked**

Her fingers skimmed over his face, down his nose that was just slightly crooked. "How'd you break your nose?" She asked curiously. Lincoln, cracked one eye open and shrugged. "Which time? The first time, I fell off my horse when I was nine. Then several times during training, or in battles." He murmured.

 **Cuddly**

Two of Arkadia's most fearsome warriors, were cuddlers. They were always tangled up with each other when they slept, it would be hard to tell where one started and the other ended. Of course this was only in the privacy of their room. If they were camping out with others, it was muted, either her head on his chest, or her back against his chest and his arm around her. But in the privacy of their own, they slept like a pile of puppies.

 **Spider**

He swore her scream echoed through all of Arkadia. He'd been on his way back after a meeting, when he'd heard her scream. He'd jogged to their room to find her brandishing her sword as she retreated rapidly. "Octavia? What?" Then he saw it. A massive spider on the wall, obviously it came in through the open window.

 **Lonely**

Lincoln had gone out on a scouting mission with some others, now that the kill order had been lifted. Octavia was nursing a sprained ankle and therefore hadn't been permitted to go. A thunderstorm had hit suddenly, forcing the unit out scouting, to take shelter for the night. And it forced Octavia to go to bed alone for the first time in months. It felt so lonely sleeping alone.

 **Claustrophobic**

It was to be expected that after how she grew up, Octavia was prone to be claustrophobic. She didn't like be jammed in a tiny space. Lincoln had asked, after her refusing to use one of the small tents that the group had, while on a trip, even though there was the chance at rain. She was adamant she'd rather be rained on, than jammed into a tiny tent with another person, even if that other person was him.

 **Friendship**

In addition to their romantic relationship, they could both honestly say that they were best friends. Not all couples could actually be friends as well as lovers, but these two managed it. They could banter and tease each other, be there for one another no matter what. They knew each other better than anyone else, even better than they knew themselves.

 **Sunshine**

Octavia was no longer pale white. The sunshine had darkened her skin, tanned her. Honestly she really no longer looked like a SkyPerson, who most even when tanned, still appeared pale. Now Octavia wasn't as tanned as Lincoln or most other Trikru, it just wasn't in her genes, but she got tanned enough that most thought she was a Grounder, upon first meeting her.

 **Jewel**

He gave her a simple jewel necklace, as a gift. It was an obsidian jewel, simple, but beautiful, black, so it wouldn't reflect like and it had a sturdy short chain, so it just settled around the base of her throat, it wouldn't dangle, and there was little it could get caught on. Just long enough to tuck into her shirt, to stay hidden and out of harms way. He'd wanted to give her something beautiful, that she could wear as often as she wanted without worry of it getting in the way.

 **Moon**

Octavia loved all the weather on Earth, but the moon might just be her favorite. It could be so big and beautiful, just breathtaking. The way it could chance shape, and even colors depending on the planet in front or behind it. And of course the mythology behind the moon was a favorite of hers as well.

 **Mine**

Their relationship had just begun, everything was so new and thrilling, sneaking in and out of came. And now she had to wear shirts that covered her shoulder. Lincoln had left a love bite mark on her shoulder, murmuring "Mine." as he did so. It had sent shivers down her, she'd loved it, loved being someone's. Having someone to call hers. Of course there would be hell to pay if her brother spotted the mark. The next night Octavia returned the favor.

 **Trust**

The very core of their relationship was trust. It had started with her trusting him to save her brother, then trusting him to not let her die from the poisoned blade at the dropship. Him trusting her to not tell the others he could speak English. From the very beginning they'd trusted each other with their lives. Now, the trust was implicit.

 **Identify**

"That one?" He asked as they stood in the forest. "Edible, but doesn't taste good." Octavia obediently responded. "Very good." He praised. He led her a little further in. "That one?" He motioned. She shook her head. "Poisonous." Lincoln nods his approval. He was working on teaching her which plants, berries and mushrooms were edible, and which would kill her.

 **Snore**

Normally she was a silent sleeper, so the strange noise woke Lincoln. He laid very still as he listened, then almost laughed at himself when he realized the strange sound was his lover snoring every other breath. Indra had worked her hard for the past three days, Octavia was exhausted. He knew she loved every minute of it, but that didn't change the exhaustion her body felt.

 **Jog**

Every evening that allowed, the pair could be seen jogging the perimeter of Arkadia. Sometimes it was a race, but often it was just a companionable run in silence. They matched strides naturally, keeping shoulder to shoulder as they ran.

 **Unit**

They were a unit. It became clear that where one went, the other wasn't far behind. It was like gravity pulled them together. Rarely would one be found without the other, very quickly, they became Lincoln and Octavia. It wasn't often that someone even said one of their names without the other. And that was how they liked it.

 **Blush**

"You are gorgeous." Lincoln murmured, skimming his knuckles down her cheek. She'd just returned and was leading Helios to the stables when he met her along the way. Octavia was filthy, from a day of hard work, and yet he thought she was gorgeous. She blushed beneath the dirt and war paint. After so long together, he could still make her blush. He knew it, and loved it.

 **Crayons**

Octavia had been searching a old bunker for supplies when she'd found a pack of crayons. Tucking them away she finished her assignment and returned to Arkadia. That night in the privacy of their room, she showed them to Lincoln, who had only ever sketched with charcoal, colors were a new thing for him. It amused Octavia to watch him try out all the colors, except for black of course.

 **War paint**

God she was sexy when she wore her war paint. Lincoln watched as she strode towards him, dark paint covering her eyes and upper cheeks. He walked over, wrapping his arms around her as she entered the gates, leading Helios. "How was training?" He murmured before he kissed her, something about that war paint. She grins against his lips. "Good. Indra worked us hard today."

 **Educate**

Now that life had calmed down, Octavia and Lincoln routinely traveled between Arkadia and Trikru, at first they helped them repair after the bombing from Mount Weather. Then they just kept coming back, members of Trikru at heart. They began helping teach the children how to fight. It was part of Octavia's job as Chief Second, and Lincoln often helped.

 **Scars**

His fingers skimmed the scar she bore on her throat, from that night in the Mountain tunnels, when she disobeyed Indra. Then his fingers continued on, tracing a scar she had on her ribcage, from a training session gone wrong. Another on her wrist from a fall from Helios. In Lincoln's opinion, Octavia was even more beautiful now that she had some scars that marred her once perfect skin.

 **Return**

A year after their wedding, Lincoln and Octavia left Arkadia for a few days. He led her on a twisting turning trail through the forest. She smiled as they got closer. The young woman knew this land like the back of her hand now. She knew where they were going. She wasn't wrong. They stopped not far from the entrance to the cave that was their first home.

 **Kitten**

Lincoln narrowed his eyes, "Absolutely Not." He said firmly. Octavia's eyes widened, "Oh Lincoln it's just a baby!" She protested, as she cuddled an infant black leopard cub, only a week old at best. "Yes Octavia. A baby wild animal, One that will grow up to try and kill us." He said firmly. Octavia just shook her head, "We killed its mother Lincoln." She stared at her lover. "We'll release it when it's old enough." Lincoln sighed, and Octavia knew that he had given in.

 **Market**

Last time she was in Polis she hadn't gotten to explore much. So accepting an invitation from Clarke and Lexa, Indra brought Octavia, who dragged Lincoln with, to spend a few days in the capital. Lincoln took the opportunity to show Octavia around the marketplace, all the different foods, clothing, weapons, jewelry. It was a chance for them to be a normal couple, hold hands and drift through the market.

 **Sulky**

"Now there's no need to sulk." Lincoln murmured as he pressed a kiss to her temple. She sat cross legged on the bed, frowning. "I just get so bored here." She sighed. Her left arm was in a sling, a simple fracture that would heal in a month, but it meant no riding, no fighting, basically no going beyond the walls of Arkadia. Lincoln shrugged on his gear and skimmed a finger down her cheek. "We'll walk among the trees when I return." He murmured, he understood her displeasure at being stuck in Arkadia, her desire to be in the forest.

 **Furs**

They were just given their new room in Arkadia less than a week ago, when Octavia was pulled away to train with Indra. Upon her return that evening, she walked into their room, the furs covered their bed. Lincoln had replaced the stiff, gray bedding with bedding furs that they were more use to sleeping with. She smiled as she ran her hand over the soft furs.

 **Trail**

Those from the Ark still celebrated Valentines Day, Octavia had never thought much of it. It was a new concept for Lincoln, but upon hearing the typical things that couples did, he made a plan. Octavia entered the building through a side door, and stopped when she saw a white flower on the ground. Then another, and another. Smiling she picked them up as she followed the trail back to their bedroom, where Lincoln was waiting with a romantic dinner. Octavia felt herself melt just a little more.

 **Birthday**

Trikru didn't exactly celebrate birthdays, but Octavia found out from Indra that there were approaching the time of year that Lincoln had been born. So she scrambled to get him a gift, and keep it from Lincoln, which was a challenge. Since she didn't know the exact date, she picked a quiet evening, to offer Lincoln the gift, a newly crafted sword.

 **Disarm**

Neither one of them liked being without a weapon, and certainly no one was allowed to take their weapons from them. Except each other. There was something utterly trusting, when they would allow each other to disarm them.

 **Taste**

Lincoln snickered a Octavia's face puckered up, after tasting a fruit. Shaking her head, she handed the fruit back to him. Everything tasted so different here on Earth. Flavors were more intense. And some clearly were an acquired taste. He offered a cup of water as they sat in the cave. She drank quickly, and eyed him with suspicion when he offered another piece of fruit. "It's sweet, I promise." He smirked.

 **Grief**

Octavia made sure that she was the one to tell Lincoln about the massacre at his village. She waited until they were alone, and when she told him, most would think he didn't react. But Octavia saw the grief cloud his eyes, the way his hands clenched. Moving from the side of the bed, she slid into it, curling close to him, offering what comfort she could.

 **Fish**

The pair stood in a lake, both were in shorts, holding spears. Motionless, the pair waited. Lincoln suddenly thrust his spear into the water, successfully killing a fish. He went to step, to retrieve the spear and fish, when his bare foot hit a slick rock. Loosing his footing, the man fell into the water with a splash. Laughter burst from Octavia as she strode through the water, "Are you okay?" She asked between laughs, Lincoln chuckled as he wiped water from his face as he stood up.


	2. Sick

**Sick**

Lincoln walked into the room he shared with Octavia, breathing deeply from the training lesson with Bellamy and others. Stepping into the room, he saw a lump curled up on the bed, beneath a blanket.

"Aren't you suppose to be on the mapping unit that just left?" He asked, assuming she had overslept, though that would be unusual for Octavia. He stepped up to the edge of the bed, reaching for the blanket.

"Touch the blanket and I will kill you." Came a strained, scratchy voice, followed by sneezing and sniffling. He slowly removed his hand from the blanket.

Sympathetic, Lincoln left the room, heading down to the main kitchen in Arkadia. He made her some soup, and toast. Then some herbal tea that Trikru has used for generations during times of sickness.

Returning to their room, he sat on the edge of the bed, putting the tray on the nightstand. "Come on now," He murmured as he uncovered her just far enough to see her face. She was pale, and sniffling. He wrapped an arm around her, sat her up.

Octavia, groaned, leaned into him. She'd been perfectly fine yesterday, then woke up this morning with this. "Mmm, you're warm." She whispered, burrowing close.

"Uh huh. Now eat something." He murmured, holding the bowl of soup for her. She lifted the spoon and ate slowly, she wasn't all that hungry, but she knew that food would help her heal.

Octavia managed to eat half of it, and nibble on the toast while she sipped the tea. Lincoln made her finish the tea, only once she was done, was he content to let her sleep some more.

"Mmm, will you lay with me? I can't get warm." She whispered, thinking that she sounded pathetic.

"Of course." He murmured, pressing his lips to her clammy forehead. Helping her to lay down, he kicked off his shoes, then joined her under the blanket. Immediately she curled close to him, making him jolt at her cold fingers and toes as she pressed into him.

Quickly Octavia was sound asleep. Lincoln dozed lightly, knowing this process would begin again in a few hours, and if he could get her up long enough, a warm bath would be good for her. Hopefully she'd be better by tonight, but if not, it would be a long night for them both. His hand skimmed up and down her back gently, as he listened to her breathe.

"


	3. Dance

**Dance**

"Just one dance." Octavia all but purred as she stood behind Lincoln's chair, her arms around his neck from behind, her chin on his shoulder. They were in Arkadia's 'Bar', "Please Lincoln," She murmured, and the man sighed.

Could he ever refuse this woman? No, no he could not. So he nodded, standing and offering his hand, "One dance." He murmured, and it was worth it, to see her smile.

He stood up, taking her hand to lead her out onto the dance floor. It wasn't that he didn't like the idea of dancing, he did like the concept, he just didn't really know how.

His hands rested on Octavia's hips as her wound around his neck. He moved his body with hers slowly, along with the rhythm of the piano that played in the corner. Octavia sighed softly, as she swayed.

It felt really nice, peaceful even, as the song went on, she leaned in, laying her head on his chest. "See, it's not so bad." She whispered with a smile.

Lincoln chuckles softly, "No, it's not." He agreed. With practice, he was sure he'd get more comfortable with dancing, especially dancing in the presence of other people.

The song ended and Lincoln couldn't seem to let Octavia go. One nice thing about dancing, he got to hold her close. He let it stretch out, though the next song, by the end Octavia had lifted her head to watch Lincoln.

She leaned up and kissed him softly, letting it linger as the last note drifted from the piano. They moved back to their table, to relax and enjoy the rest of their evening.


	4. Blood

**Blood**

Octavia was just finishing her braids, when the door opened and Lincoln walked in, a damp cloth pressed to his face. She spotted the blood on his hands. "What happened?" She asked, startled as she approached the man.

"It's fine. It's not broken. Just a mis-step during training. Your brother didn't mean it." He said, as Octavia nudged him to sit in a chair.

"Let me see." She murmured as her hands touched his wrists, to move the cloth away from his face. She winced in sympathy. "Ouch." She murmured, moving over she grabbed a rag and a bottle of water.

Wetting the cloth she stood in front of him and wiped the blood. She saw the pain flicker lightly through his eyes. "You sure it was an accident?" She asked quietly, looking at her lover.

Lincoln raised an eyebrow, "Yes, why do you think your brother would hit me?" He asked, him and Bellamy had been getting along for the last few months since the return from Mount Weather.

"Because, no matter what, you are still dating his little sister, and he's over protective." She chuckled, as she finished up, squeezing his hand. "Gonna have a nice bruise, it's already swollen." She said as she cleaned up and went to finish her braids.

He shrugged, "Won't be the first and won't be the last." He stood up, and went to the small closet to change clothes for the day.


	5. Rain

**Rain**

Lincoln heard the rain start up outside, and he began to wonder where Octavia was. He'd gotten use to her schedule, and she was due at any moment. Finally he stood and went to the enterance.

And there she was, standing in the pouring rain, getting soaked to the bone. Her face was tipped up, enjoying the feel of the water hitting her face. "What are you doing?" He asked curiously.

"This is so cool!" She laughed. Lincoln often forgot still, that her life was much different than his. She'd never felt the rain on her body. He stood there, watching her for a bit.

Octavia was just enjoying the cool rain. She'd never gotten to feel something like this before. Well she had, but the first time she'd been so busy when it rained the first time. And the next time it had been during the hurricane, and she'd been busy tending to Lincoln.

She wasn't sure how long she'd stood in the rain before Lincoln spoke. "Alright, come on. You will get sick." He led her back into the cave, "Take off your clothes, they're soaked."

Octavia just raised an eyebrow with a suggestive look. "Are you gonna warm me up?" He smirked as he came back with a fur blanket.

"Sit by the fire, wrap up in this." He leaned in and kissed her softly. Once she was out of her wet clothes and wrapped in the fur blanket, he sat with her next to the fire.


	6. Spider

**Spider**

He swore her scream echoed through all of Arkadia. He'd been on his way back after a meeting, when he'd heard her scream.

He'd jogged to their room to find her brandishing her sword as she retreated rapidly from their room. "Octavia? What?" Then he saw it. A massive spider on the wall, obviously it came in through the open window.

Granted, the thing was huge, easily the size of a dinner plate. It began crawling again, causing Octavia to make a little "eeeepppp" sound as she scurried further back, half hiding behind Lincoln.

"You need to deal with it. Right now." She ordered. This woman would fight off grounders, face off with Reapers, show no hesitation to walk into Mount Weather. But a spider? It had her backing away, hiding behind him. God he loved her.

He couldn't help but laugh. "I'll take care of it." He stepped into the room, already having figured out that the spider was not poisonous.

He grabbed his own sword to use to herd the creature back out the window, all the while he listened to Octavia's various noises. He shut the window firmly, and turned to see Octavia creeping back into the room, still clearly suspicious.

"That window stays shut from now on." She says firmly as she sheathed her sword.

"It wasn't poisonous." He assures. Octavia shakes her head and eyes him,

"Doesn't matter. It was big, and it was gross." She shuddered at just the thought of the creature, making Lincoln laugh. "You are very brave, Octavia Kom Skikru." He murmured as he walked to her, cupping her face to kiss her.


	7. Kitten

**Kitten**

They were out hunting, when out of the bushes a panther leaped. Lincoln was closest, man and beast wrestled, Octavia drew her sword and when the panther was on top, she thrust the sword through it's ribs, into it's heart.

"Lincoln! Are you okay?" She asked hurridly as she pushed the body from him. Lincoln groaned and nodded, sitting up.

"Yes. I'm alright." He stood up, brushing himself off, as Octavia sheathed her weapon. Then she heard a faint rustling, a mewling. Tilting her head, she moved into the bushes that the panther came from.

A soft "Awwww" came from the young woman as she picked up the single baby cub. She turned and stepped from the bushes. "Lincoln..."

Lincoln narrowed his eyes, "Absolutely Not." He said firmly. Octavia's eyes widened,

"Oh Lincoln it's just a baby!" She protested, as she cuddled the cub, only a week old at best. "

"Yes Octavia. A baby wild animal, One that will grow up to try and kill us." He said firmly. Octavia just shook her head,

"We killed its mother Lincoln." She stared at her lover. "We'll release it when it's old enough." Lincoln sighed, and Octavia knew that he had given in.

She squealed a little bit and cuddled the cub. Lincoln just eyed her, what in the hell was he gonna do with her? He thought in amusement as he set about preparing the mother's body to be dragged back.

They had killed her, so they would use her body, it would not be wasted. Octavia cuddled the baby the entire way back to Arkadia, and once back she immediately went off to find Abby, to figure out how often it needed food, and what to feed it.

Lincoln sighed, he already knew, the thing would be living in their room for the next several months. He smiled though, the thing was cute, and how could he say no to the woman he loved. He brought the dead body off to the main kitchen to clean it, and cut it up, prepare it for cooking.


	8. Jewel

**Jewel**

Lincoln had found the necklace while on a trip to Polis, he'd had to be stealthy to purchase it and hide it from Octavia. He had thought of her the moment that he seen it.

He kept it in a leather pouch until their return to Arkadia. Until it was just the two of them, sitting out in the trees, watching the dark forest. "I saw this, when we were at the capital. I thought of you." He murmured as he pulled it out, offered it to her.

Octavia let out a slow breath, taking the necklace, looking at it, she loved it. "It's beautiful Lincoln. Thank you." She whispered. He smiles, pleased she liked it.

"It won't reflect light, and hopefully it'll sit just right, so you can tuck it in your shirt." He murmured, taking it back when she offered it, then turned her back to him, moving her hair out of the way.

He leaned in, sliding the chain around her neck, clasping it. Then he leaned in, pressing his lips to her neck. Octavia smiled and looked down at the necklace, loving it. She leaned back into him.

Turning her head she kissed him softly, her hand still held the jewel, she nuzzled against him, when their lips parted, she rested her head in the crook of his neck. How had she gotten so lucky, to have this man in her life, to have him love her.


	9. Crayons

**A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying these! I am certainly enjoying writing them! Let me know which one you want to see next! I've got ten more already written and am working on more :) Enjoy!**

 **Crayons**

Octavia was apart of a scouting mission in sector 4. Looking for resources or anything that may be helpful. She spotted the door to a bunker and moved to check it out.

Heaving the door open she made her way down the creaky steps to the bunker. Soon most of the rest of the unit was down there with her. They were grabbing things that could be of use.

Octavia spotted the box of new unused crayons on the desk. Picking them up, she smiled and pocketed them, thinking of Lincoln. Then she finished helping the unit gather things.

She led the group back through Arkadia's gates, Helios tossing his head, having enjoyed the run to keep up with the rover. She tended to Helios and turned him out in a paddock before heading inside.

That night, when her and Lincoln returned to their room, she smiled. "I have something for you." She said, making Lincoln tilt his head out of curiosity.

She went to her jacket and pulled out the box. "They're crayons, you can draw with them." she offered, He took the box, his fingers, skimming his fingers along hers. "Thank you, Octavia." He murmured softly.

Then he sat down at the desk, where his sketch book sat. Opening the box, he flipped to an empty page and began testing all the colors out. It made Octavia smile, as she knew he'd only ever drawn with charcoal.

She knew how much the sketching meant to him, which in his mind made the gift all the better, that she knew him, knew what he liked, and how much he would enjoy adding color to his drawings.

She went and sat on the bed, just grinning as she watched him, acting like a kid on christmas, having to try each of them out. Eventually he switched to a new page and began actually drawing something. Knowing he'd be busy for a while she changed into comfy clothes and lounged on the bed, reading a book about mythology.


	10. Massage

**A/N: Well, here's the next one :) I'm very much enjoying all of these, and I hope everyone else is to! I figure it's a long shot, but anyone up for a 1x1 RP with these two? I'd be looking for someone who can write Lincoln convincingly. We can talk plot over PMs. :) Enjoy this chapter! Let me know which one you'd like to see next!**

 **Massage**

Octavia returned to their room from bathing. It was late so she'd made the quick walk in her towel, then promptly collapsed on the bed, face down. Lincoln just watched from his spot at the desk.

A faint smile had him standing and walking over. He knelt on the bed, tucking the towel down, baring her back, but leaving her covered from the waist down. She made a humming sound as he shifted to straddle her hips, letting his knees bear most of his weight.

His large hands ran over her skin, making her sigh softly. He noted the bruises on her beautiful skin. She was working hard, learning under Indra, and Grounders did not take it easy on those first learning.

She had to jump in with both feet. He knew she excelled at it, it made him so proud, to see her fight, use a weapon, ride a horse, she was more grounder than sky person now.

His hands began rubbing, working at the tense muscles. Her muscles were hardening as she used them and worked hard. She'd also struggled to sleep lately, after making her first kill.

So he continued to rub, working to relax her body, it took close to 15 minutes before he felt the total relaxation that signaled she was sound asleep. Smiling he rubbed for another moment, insuring she was out cold. Sliding off, he took the damp towel off her body, and covered her with one of their fur blankets.

He changed clothes and slid into bed beside her. Pulling her close he slid and arm around her, pressing his lips to her temple. He drifted off to sleep, keeping her close, listening to her deep, even breathing.


	11. Tap

**Tap**

They'd started sparring late at night, because it was private, and often got heated. She snarled and squirmed as she tried to escape Lincoln's hold. "Tap out, Octavia." He murmured against her ear, his breath causing her to shiver.

He was on his back on the mat, her back against his chest, her butt snugged between his legs, as his legs wrapped around her, pinned her legs down. His left hand gripped both her wrists, keeping her arms immobile.

His right arm was around her neck, from this position, he could just as easily break her neck, or render her unconscious, but Lincoln only had enough pressure for her to know that she couldn't escape.

Octavia snarled again, she hated surrendering, even to him. But she saw no way out of this hold, so she tapped out, her hand reaching his side, to tap lightly. Immediately Lincoln loosened his hold, but didn't totally release her.

He gripped her hips now, forcing her to turn, so she was facing him. Shifting she straddled his hips. "You fought well, Octavia." He murmured. Smiling, breathing deeply, Octavia leaned down, kissing her lover deeply.

His hands slid from her hips, up the back of her shirt, enjoying the skin to skin contact. Octavia nipped his lower lip, as they kissed. She leaned down, their bodies touching fully, "Mm, we should continue this in our room." She whispered against his lips.


	12. Chess

**Chess**

Octavia had grown up playing Chess. Being that she hadn't been allowed out of the small room her family had, she'd had to do something to combat the boredom. She'd done this but mastering the game of Chess.

She got pretty good at it, routinely being able to beat her mother and Bell. When life had settled down on the Ark, she'd found a board and set of pieces. Grinning she'd set it up in the bar area.

Then she'd went and found Lincoln, hauling him back, sitting him down and explaining the game, teaching him to play. She'd felt like he'd enjoy this game, the strategy behind it. Sure enough he did, and he was a quick learner.

Very quickly, they began spending hours at a time, playing the game. They would focus so hard, they didn't hear the noise, didn't see the drunk people, or the dancing. They focused solely on the game.

They were evenly matched at this, and Octavia enjoyed the chance to beat Lincoln at something. Everything so far had him teaching her, and therefore being better than her at those things, which she didn't mind, but it was still nice to win on occasion.

It was a peaceful way to wind down after a hectic day.


	13. Arrived

**Arrived**

"God. Why am I so nervous?" She pressed a hand to her belly that felt like butterflies were doing backflips.

Bellamy just smiled. "I figure it's natural O." Octavia smiled, as she stepped towards her brother, they heard the music change. "That's our cue." Bell offered his arm, Octavia slipped her hand to his elbow.

"Thank you, for this." She murmured, as she briefly laid her head on her brother's shoulder. They left the hut that had been set up for her, rounding a bunch of trees, she saw a ton of people, and a small isle between the rows of people.

The isle was lined with white lillies, it made Octavia gasp, she hadn't known he was going to do this. She walked beside her brother down the isle, towards Lincoln.

Octavia was dressed in a long white dress, barefoot beneath the long dress, because heels weren't appropriate in a forest wedding. Her hair was long and loose for once, curled nicely, then black war paint colored her eyes and cheekbones.

The closer she got to Lincoln, the more her stomach settled. He looked so handsome, dressed in formal Trikru attire, his own black war paint on his face. She was born to love this man, she knew it in her heart, in her soul.

She shifted from Bellamy's side, to Lincoln's when they reached him. Setting her hand in his offered hand, she stepped up under the arch. "You are so beautiful." Lincoln whispered, just in awe of her.

Blushing faintly, she smiled, squeezing his hand. "You are quite handsome yourself." Together they stood before a Trikru member who spoke to them, and to the crowd, had a few words for them each to recite.

Then they spoke their vows of love, protection, safety and caring. Then they were declared husband and wife. Stepping close she leaned up as he leaned down. The kiss was sweet but intense as the crowd erupted in hoots and hollars, making Octavia grin as they parted.

Hands linked they stepped off to join the congratulating crowd.


	14. Mine

**Mine**

Octavia stood in her tent, and dressed for the day, as she did so, her fingers skimmed over the bite mark, the reason for the t-shirt she wore, instead of her usual tank top. It made her smile, remembering last night.

Lincoln held her close as she straddled his hips, as they recovered from their mutual releases, leaning up he kissed gently along her jaw and throat, eventually getting to where her collarbone meets her shoulder. He bit gently, causing a faint hiss from Octavia, hearing his murmured "Mine."

Causing shudders to run through the young woman. She loved being his, being able to call him hers.

Though the mark now provided some difficulty, as she dressed, to avoid her brother seeing the mark. But still it made her smile, it was worth having to wear t-shirts to avoid the mark being spotted.

As she pulled her hair back in a snug tail, she left the tent, pleased at least it wasn't an overly warm day. She did a few tasks around camp as she thought about sneaking out to see Lincoln tonight.

She'd return the favor and give him a mark of her own. That thought made her smile even more.


	15. Ocean

**Ocean**

Peace reigned now that Skikru was apart of the coalition, no more fighting, and now Lincoln and Octavia were going to leave for a while. She assured her brother that they would return, they just needed some time.

After packing, they mounted their horses, and rode out. They rode at an easy pace towards the ocean. It only took a couple of days to get there, since they were taking their time.

Upon arrival, "This is incredible" She breathed. The water was so massive, it never ended. She just stared at it in awe for the longest time. Eventually she helped Lincoln get their large tent set up, just off the beach in the cover of the trees. Picketing the horses, she helped set up camp before she walked down the sand towards the water.

"Don't try and drink it." Lincoln warned as he walked towards her. "Salt water?" She asked, they hadn't encountered salt water since arriving on Earth, but she'd read about it. Lincoln nodded as he stood beside her.

The next seven days were like heaven. They raced their horses down the beach, hunted in the forest, sat together watching the fire, making love in the water.

They'd been so busy the last month or so, it had been hard to find time to just be a couple. This trip had been much needed and honestly, Octavia was reluctant to go back. It would be so nice to just continue like this.

To not deal with the drama involved in life at Arkadia. But she knew that they had responsibilities back home.

She wrapped her arms around Lincoln's neck, her legs around his waist, as they were deep in the water. His arms around her waist, holding her close, as their heart rates slowed once more, leveling out after making love again.

"Hmmm, I almost don't want to go home." She whispered, laying her forehead on his shoulder. He nods, "I know. Me either. But we can always come back." She hummed her agreement.

The next day, they packed up, and began riding for home.


	16. Drunk

**Drunk**

Bellamy eyed his sister. He really had only meant for this to be a quick drink, but damn their competitive streak. One drink quickly turned into a drinking contest, a sport that Bellamy had more experience with.

He could feel his head swimming, but one look at Octavia, and she was thoroughly wasted. She currently was sitting, arms crossed on the table, chin on her head, staring at an empty shot glass.

She was giggling at something, tilting her head, as she continued giggling at something only she could see or hear.

"Someone find Lincoln." Bellamy ordered, someone who was still sober went and hunted the man down. Lincoln appeared only moments later. "She's all yours." Bellamy said, holding his throbbing head as he left to go to bed.

On a sigh, Lincoln approached Octavia, "Come on," He murmured. Octavia looked up, her drunk eyes narrowing, as if trying to decide how Lincoln had appeared there.

"Lincoln! What are you doing here?" She asked, gleefully, Lincoln just chuckled, urging her to her feet.

"Taking you home," Grinning, she leaned into him,

"Ooooh? And what are we going to do when we get there?" She asked, obviously trying for seductive. Lincoln just eyed her and snorted.

"We'll see." Was all he said, finally managing to wrangle the squirmy woman down the hall and to their room. Once the door was shut, he helped her out of her armor and jacket, then her boots, and finally her pants, leaving her in a tank top and underwear, her preferred sleeping clothes.

Humming, Octavia tried to rub up against him, kissing his jaw. "Come on Lincoln, let's have some fun." Lincoln urged her into the bed and she went willingly, assuming he was agreeing to sex.

But he just rolled her so her back was against his chest, his arms around her. "Just sleep, Octavia." He murmured, pressing his lips to her shoulder. She whimpered and complained for all of 30 seconds and then she was fast asleep.

Amused with his lover, he just chuckled, and held her close, knowing she was gonna have a hell of a headache come morning.


	17. Earthy

**Earthy**

He'd smelt earthy from the first time she'd met him, when he'd carried her through the forest, with her injured leg. Then in the drop ship, beneath the smell of blood, he was earthy.

On the bridge she'd buried her nose against his neck and just breathed, earthy scent filled her senses. It was quickly turning into a comforting scent.

She quickly discovered it didn't matter where he lived or what he did, he always smelt that way.

Even under the kill order, he hadn't been allowed to leave Arkadia. He hadn't left in over two months, and when he greeted her at the gate, upon her return, hugging her close, she pressed her nose against the crook of his neck and breathed.

He smelt like the earth. She sighed softly, it was the smell of home, of safety, of love. "You always smell like the earth." She whispered. Lincoln chuckled softly, pressing his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

"And you always smell wild." He murmured. It wasn't an exact scent, but the impression was the same.

Octavia found it suiting. She was always a little hot headed, quick to react, wild. Whereas Lincoln thought things through, planned, grounded her.


	18. Lonely

**A/N: I hope everyone's enjoying these! I'm enjoying writing them :) Let me know what you think and which you'd like to see next**

 **Lonely**

She could've rode with a sprained ankle. But Bellamy had strictly forbidden her from going out on assignments until she was medically cleared. She listened to the storm rage from her spot sitting in the library of Arkadia. She knew the unit had radioed that the storm had forced them to take cover.

So for the first time in three months, she would have to go to bed alone. A prospect she did not enjoy. She read for a number of hours, then wandered off to see Helios one last time. Finally she sighed. "Come on Octavia. Get a grip. Just go to bed." She ordered herself.

The brunette headed back to their room, changing into one of Lincoln's shirts before curling up in bed. She breathed in his scent, knowing she should be okay, should be able to sleep alone for one night.

But it was remarkably hard. Finally with her face pressed into his pillow, on his side of the bed, she managed to drift off. She'd gotten so accustom to feeling Lincoln beside her, his arms around her, his heartbeat under her ear.

Her sleep was restless and in the morning she was up early, changed and out to get her work done.

Later when Lincoln had returned and they were alone, he confided that his sleep had been just as difficult and restless. She smiled, at least they were even.


	19. Tattoo

**Tattoo**

Octavia looked over at Lincoln from where she was sitting cross legged on their bed. "I want a tattoo." She said rather suddenly.

Lincoln glances over, nodding "Alright, Nyko did all of mine. He'll do yours too." He said, already thinking that she would be even more gorgeous with black ink on her skin.

The next day they rode out of Arkadia towards Trikru village. The ride was lazy and relaxed, upon arrival they stabled their horses and went in search of Nyko.

They found him in his tent and he agreed to do her tattoo. "What would you like?" Octavia chewed her lower lip, she wasn't definite but she had an idea.

Soon she was stretched out on her stomach, across a table, shirtless, feeling as a needle repeatedly stabbed her. It throbbed and ached but she just watched Lincoln who sat beside her.

Just being able to look at him gave her something else to focus on. It took several hours before Nyko was finished, by that time she was gritting her teeth, clenching and releasing her hands.

"Finished." She used her shirt to keep herself covered as Lincoln helped her sit up. Nyko held up two mirrors so she could see the finished product.

Tribal markings covered the back of her shoulders in intricate twists and turns, coming up to her shoulders and over, stopping at her collarbone in one slash on each side. "I love it." She breathed with a smile.

Nyko nodded, "Good. Here, take this lotion, put it on a couple times a day." He handed it to Lincoln, "And keep it out of the sunlight for a while, until it heals." Nyko said before stepping from the room to allow Octavia to dress.

Octavia winced, and hissed as she slid her shirt back on. Yeah it was definitely going to ache for a while, but she loved it.

They spent the night in the village before returning to Arkadia. It was evening by the time they got back, had a meal and retreated to their room. Together they sat on the bed, while Lincoln gently applied the lotion to her tattoo.

Octavia hummed softly, enjoying the gentle touch as much as the cool lotion on her inflamed skin. Once finished she turned to kiss him gently, he murmured against her lips, "It suits you,"


	20. Tickle

**Tickle**

It was late when the pair curled up on the rather small bed in the room they shared. Lincoln slid his arm around Octavia, intending to pull her close to him, his fingers skimmed over her thin tank top, along her ribcage.

Octavia squirmed lightly, curious, Lincoln did it again, this time getting a muffled laugh. He smiled, shifted to bring his other hand up, his fingers skimming both sides of her ribcage. "Lincoln! Quit." She wiggled and laughed.

Getting a rare all out grin from Lincoln, he gripped her sides and skimmed again, causing his lover's body to buck as she laughed. "Knock it of." She said as she was laughing so hard tears were starting to come out.

She pushed at his chest as he was now hovering over her as he tickled her. "How did I not know you were so ticklish?" He asked as he grinned.

He kept it up for several minutes before finally letting her push him back. She was panting and laughing, grinning at Lincoln. Leaning up she kissed him lightly. "I'm gonna find your ticklish spot one of these days.

That caused an actual laugh from Lincoln. "Good luck with that." He teased as he pulled her to his chest, she snuggled close, laying her head on his chest as she sighed softly.

She loved that life was so calm now, that they could be foolish and playful, like any other couple. They didn't have to constantly focus on survival.


	21. Mature

**Mature**

Octavia didn't have much to do today, and for her, an idle mind created mischief. The brunette moved around Arkadia, getting a three gallon bucket, and filling it with cold water.

A grin on her face, she headed back to the room she shared with Lincoln. She kept herself busy until an hour before Lincoln was suppose to get back. She scooted a chair over to the door.

Cracking the door open she lifted the bucket up onto the top of the door, letting it balance against the wall, sitting on the top of the door. Very carefully Octavia backed away, and waited.

She thought she might crawl out of her skin in anticipation, until finally she heard his boots outside the door. Habit had him nudging the door open. The bucket fell, water splashed over the man, the bucket falling at his feet.

Lincoln jerked back in surprise, a muffled sound escaping at the feel of the icy water. He looked over at the sound of laughter, "Very mature, Octavia." Lincoln growled.

On the far side of the room, Octavia was bent over, cackling, finding this just as entertaining as she'd hoped. While to others, her lover would look severely pissed, she saw the flickers of amusement in his dark eyes.

He stalked closer, Octavia's eyes widened, "Uh uh, stay away Lincoln." She tried to scrambled away, but he was took fast. Long arms reached out, grabbing her, dragging her to his soaked chest, causing her clothes to get wet.

He nuzzled against her as he held her close. "Payback will come Octavia." He murmured against her skin, causing her to shiver. She turned in his arms, grinning, "Do your worst." She challenged.

Leaning in she kissed him deeply, her hands pushing his wet shirt up and off as he started pulling on her shirt as he backed her towards the bed.


	22. Lip

**Lip**

It hadn't taken Octavia too long to notice a very interesting pattern. Whenever she was bored or concentrating hard, she chewed her lower lip. And when she did that, Lincoln would stare at her, particularly at her mouth.

He would stop whatever he was doing, seemingly unable to focus on anything else. Highly amused by this fact, she began doing it more intentionally. First it was just when they were having dinner, or alone in their room.

Then it was during training, they were out practicing shooting a bow. She began chewing on her lip as Lincoln was taking aim. She intentionally caught his attention, Lincoln glanced briefly, and his aim faltered, firing the arrow, it went high over the target. Octavia laughed. "Would you quit it." He ordered, amused at himself as much as her.

Later that night in their room, Octavia wasn't paying attention to the fact that she was chewing on her lip as she read a book. Finally Lincoln sighed, putting the crayon down. "One day, that mouth of yours, is going to get you in trouble." He warned .

The woman grinned ."Oh really? How so?" She asked as she rolled onto her back. Grinning Lincoln stood up, walking over, "You know exactly what you're doing." He mused as he joined her on the bed, using his bigger body to pin her there.

Octavia grinned again, "Maybe sometimes," She whispered just as their lips met, this time it was Lincoln's teeth that tugged at her lower lip.


	23. Bruises

**Bruises**

Lincoln had noticed the bruises that colored Octavia's face. But in the moment they'd been too busy to ask about it. Much later, when it was just the two of them, he stroked his fingers down her cheek.

"How did you get these?" He asked quietly, he knew grounders had done it. Lincoln knew from the brief interactions with the people around them, that Octavia was Indra's second.

"I made them fight me. I was cocky and I lost, badly." She shook her head. "Probably should've stayed down, but I kept getting up. Until it just hurt too much to get up." She looked up at him and smiled.

"Indra was surprised, I think, that I kept getting back up. Said I had spirit." Octavia chuckled softly. And Lincoln smirked,

"Yes, yes you do." He agreed. He was so proud of this woman, the way she was growing and changing every day. And now she was second to the Trikru Chief. It was impressive. He leaned in and kissed her softly as his fingers stroked her bruises.

She leaned her aching body against him, so, so happy to have him back with her.


	24. Claustrophobic

**Claustrophobic**

"Octavia, why won't you sleep in the tent? It's going to rain tonight." Lincoln sighed as he approached the woman who was currently spreading her blankets out on a grassy area on the outskirts of the camp.

She shook her head, "I'd rather be rained on." She said stubbornly. Lincoln sat down beside her, "Why?" He asked quietly, setting his hands on hers.

Octavia sighed, and shrugged. "You know some of how I grew up, hiding in the floor." Lincoln nodded, "It was a really small space, that I had to hide in, as I got older, it hot harder and harder to fit, I started having panic attacks in there. Now I can't comfortably be in any small places." She explained.

"I'm claustrophobic, an the idea of being in that tiny tent, all night, it just rattles me. I couldn't do it on my own but I certainly couldn't share it with anyone." She sighed.

Lincoln squeezed her hands, "Alright then." He stood up and went to the tent to retrieve his own bedding, he went over and offer the tent to someone else before going back and spreading his blankets out next to Octavia's.

She smiled softly as he laid down next to her, pulling her back against his chest, "Then we'll both sleep outside." He murmured, pressing his lips to her neck. Together they slept under the stars and luckily it did not rain on them.


	25. Crooked

**Crooked**

Octavia was on her side, perched on an elbow as she looked over at her lover who was on his back, eyes closed. Though it was still early, she knew he was awake, his breathing was a little quicker than it was when he was sleeping.

Lifting a hand, she gently skimmed her fingers over his face, down his nose, "How did you break your nose?" She asked curiously, always having wondered how. Lincoln cracked one eye open and shrugged.

"Which time?" He chuckled, then elaborated. "When I was nine, I feel off my horse, landed right on my face."

"I think I was 13 the next time, during practice, I forgot to duck and my opponent broke it. I've also had it broken several times in battle." He murmured. It was clear that it had been broken more than once, seeing as it sat the slightest bit crooked on his face now.

But Octavia liked it, it added more character to his face, though he certainly didn't need it. "Now relax, go back to sleep. It's our one day off." Lincoln murmured as he tugged her back down to lay with him. Smiling Octavia laid her head on his chest and sighed softly, content.


	26. Moon

**Moon**

Just after their relationship began, Octavia asked Lincoln to sit outside and watch the moon with her. They sat on a little hill that overlooked the moon. "It's so beautiful." She whispered, as hse had her arms wrapped around his arm, her head on his shoulder.

"There's a lot of mythology around the moon." She whispered, and proceeded to talk about some of the mythology that she loved. Lincoln enjoyed hearing the sound of her voice, as she spun stories of gods and goddesses.

Octavia had heard so many stories of the moon, and it fascinated her. She was very much looking forward to watching it change shape over time, change colors even.

It was so comforting, to be sitting here with Lincoln, watching the moon. Even if the two had to be so secretive about their relationship. Maybe someday they wouldn't have to be. But for now, she would just enjoy the moment here with him.

She lost track of how long they stayed there, eventually she dozed off against Lincoln, "Come on, let's go to bed." He murmured as he shifted and picked her up. Carrying her back to the cave and to the bed in the corner. He added another log to the fire before joining her in the bed .


	27. Return

**Return**

It had been a year of peace, of adventure, of building. Skikru had a thriving village being built, Trikru was rebuilding after the massacre and the bomb. Lincoln and Octavia spent equal amounts of time in both villages.

Today marked one year since their wedding, they saddled up their horses and left Arkadia, Lincoln had a surprise for her. They rode quietly, enjoying each other's company, as they edged further into the forest, things began looking familiar.

After a while she grinned over at Lincoln, "Know where we're going yet?" He asked with a teasing grin, Octavia nodded her head,

"Yeah I think I do." They finally stopped not far from the enterance of the cave that was their first home. They unsaddled their horses, leaving them to graze while they carried their gear down into the cave.

Octavia looked around as they moved deeper, seeing Lincoln's drawings on the walls, some of the items he'd left behind, the firepit. Memories flashed through her mind. Glancing over at her husband she saw the same look in his eyes, he was remembering too.

She set her bag down, as she skimmed a hand along the wall. "Do you ever miss it? Being here? Just the two of us." She asks softly, coming to a stop in front of Lincoln. He nods softly, as he sets his hands on her hips.

"Yes, sometimes I do. We have a lot of good memories here." He murmurs softly as he pulled her close. "But, we have a new home now. One where we don't have to hide, We get to be with the rest of our family." He leaned in, pressing his lips to hers,

"That's worth not having this place." He whispered before kissing her again. Octavia wrapped her arms around his neck, nodding her head slightly. Yes, as much as she loved this cave, she loved the life they'd built together.

She was perfectly happy spending a couple days here then returning to their life.


	28. Sorry

**Sorry**

Octavia refused to leave Lincoln's side once they got him back from his Reaper state. She hated that he made them keep the handcuffs on him, but she understood his reluctance to trust himself.

That night, when they were finally alone, Octavia curled onto the tiny hospital bed with Lincoln, sighing and she burrowed close. Lincoln held her, sighing softly, pressing his lips to the top of her head.

After a long while in silence, she spoke. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I shot you. Sorry I hit you with a metal pipe." She whispered. She'd known it was necessary to save both her brother and to ultimately save Lincoln.

The man just shook his head. "Don't apologize. I was going to hurt you. Hurt your brother. You did what you needed to do." He murmured. "You are so strong." If their positions had been reversed, he didn't know if he would've been able to hurt her. Even if it would have been necessary.

Octavia just cuddled close, "I love you," She whispered, pressing her lips to his chest. Lincoln smiled faintly, "I love you too." She lifted her head and met his lips with her own. He still had to come to terms what he'd done as a Reaper. But for tonight, he would just hold her, and be relieved to be back with her.


	29. Snore

**Snore**

It was early in the morning, not even light yet, when Lincoln woke. He remained utterly still, to assess the sound that woke him, to decide if it was a threat or not. It sounded like a muffled grumble.

He remained silent as he listened, finally realizing the source of the sound was beside him, he had to resist the urge to laugh. Octavia was snoring ever so softly. Normally, his lover slept so silently, one could question whether she was even breathing.

Now, though, she'd been working so hard, learning everything she needed to learn from Indra, that her body was exhausted, now she slept so soundly at night. But this was the first time she snored.

He listened to her for a little while, getting accustomed to the new sound before he fell back asleep. Tomorrow he would likely tease her about this, as there wasn't a whole lot to tease her about, he had to take advantage of anything he could find.

"I do not!" Octavia protested the next morning as she sat doing her braids.

Lincoln grinned, "Oh I assure you, you most certainly do snore." Octavia just shook her head, clearly not believing him,

"There is no way. I have never snored." She narrowed her eyes as she saw the humor in Lincoln's eyes.

"You've probably never been as physically exhausted as you have been lately." He mused, then smirked, "Don't worry, you aren't annoying about it. It's actually kinda cute." To which Octavia just blushed faintly as she finished her braids.


	30. Sulky

**A/N: I hope everyone is still enjoying these! I know I certainly am :) I'm still fixated on this couple. So if anyone has any ideas for drabbles/snip-its in time, I'd love to hear them, as I'll be looking for something else to write when I finish with these. I have some ideas of my own, but I have trouble writing the rest of the characters aside from these two. So I'm looking for ideas that primarily have these two has the main or only characters. Maybe with brief pop-ins from others :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Sulky**

Octavia sat cross legged on the bed, watching Lincoln as he prepared his gear to go beyond the walls of Arkadia. It would be a simple mission, he'd only be gone a day, two at most.

"Now there's no need to sulk," Lincoln murmured before pressing his lips to her temple. He knew how much she hated staying behind.

"I just get so bored," She sighed, frowning, her left arm was in a sling, a simple fracture from a training exercise two weeks ago. And she had anther 4 to go before Abby would even consider giving her the all clear.

She couldn't train, couldn't ride, couldn't fight, basically anything fun was off limits. Linoln gave her a sympathetic look as he skimmed a knuckle down her cheek. "I know. We'll walk among the trees when I return,"

He shrugged on his gear, and was pleased to see Octavia's face brighten at the prospect of going out, he understood her desire to be out in the forest, because he felt it too.

Cupping her chin, he kissed her firmly. " _I love you,"_ He murmured in Trikru, seeing her eyes soften as she smiled. " _I love you too,"_ She returned before standing with him, walking beside him outside to watch him leave with the rest of the unit.


	31. Grief

**Grief**

They were alone when Octavia sat on the edge of his bed, holding his hand, as she told him about the massacre at his village, She'd been very clear to everyone else to not mention it to him. Not because she wanted to hide it but because she wanted to be alone with him when he found out.

He would more freely express his emotions if it was just the two of them. So she sat quietly, as she told him the names of who'd been killed, who had killed them and why.

The changes in his expression were so small, most wouldn't notice them. But she felt his hand tighten in hers. She saw the grief cloud his dark eyes, the one lone tremble that raced through his body.

Hurting for him, she slid up and into the bed with him, curling against his chest, offering the only comfort she was able to, her presence. Her hand remained gripped in his, the hand that he required be cuffed to the bed, his other arm came around her, holding her close.

She didn't talk, didn't try to make things better, because how could she? Instead she just snuggled close, pressing her lips to his chest, trying to sooth and comfort with her touch.


	32. Birthday

**Birthday**

Trikru didn't celebrate birthdays. Octavia knew this, yet she still wanted to do something for Lincoln. So when Indra made an off handed comment that Lincoln was born in the early fall, something they were rapidly approaching.

She'd asked a blacksmith in the Trikru village to make a new sword for Lincoln. It had beautiful etchings on it, it was perfectly balanced, a truly beautiful weapon.

Then the next challenge, keeping it hidden from Lincoln. She ended up hiding it in Bellamy's room.

She didn't know the exact date of his birth, so she picked a quiet night, they had dinner together, then she went and got his gift, which was wrapped neatly in a dried deer skin.

Entering the room, she smiled at Lincoln. "So I know Trikru doesn't celebrate birthdays, but Indra mentioned you were born around this time." Lincoln hummed his agreement, as he watched her approach where he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I wanted to give you this." She offered the present, say Lincoln's face soften. She sat down beside him as he took the gift.

Opening it carefully, she enjoyed the pleasure that came over his face, when he saw the sword. "This is beautiful, Octavia." He murmured as he stroked a hand over the sleek metal. "Thank you," He spoke softly, as he leaned over to capture her lips with his.

Octavia grins, "I'm glad you like it."


	33. Dizzy

**Dizzy**

Over a year together, and everytime he kissed her, she felt dizzy. Every single time, she could feel her head swoosh. She hoped that, that feeling never went away.

As disconcerting as it could be to feel her mind go suddenly blank as her mind spun, she loved the feeling.

The moment their lips met, she just sighed into it, her mind went fuzzy and spun.

It didn't matter if it was a simple kiss in greeting, a warm welcoming kiss when they reunited, or a more passionate kiss, she loved the feeling that she got.

Little did she know, was that he felt the same way. His brain would just go blank every time they kissed.

 **A/N: This one was very difficult, so hopefully it isn't too horrible.**


	34. Furs

**Furs**

Octavia had complained occasionally about the rough grey blanket that they used. But there wasn't too much she could do about it, so she didn't complain all that much.

Early in the morning Indra had rode up to the gates of Arkadia and demanding that Octavia join her.

Octavia spent the rest of the day working and training with Indra. Upon her return to Arkadia, she headed right for the shower before going back to her room.

She entered the room, and noticed the brown furs that covered the bed. Lincoln had replaced that annoying, itchy gray blanket with the soft furs that they were both accustom to.

With a smile, the brunette ran her fingers along the furs. She glanced over at her lover, who sat in the corner at the table. "These are wonderful." She changed into her sleep clothes which consisted of a tank top and a pair of underwear.

Then she stretched out on the furs and sighed in contentment. She laid there for a while until she lifted her head. "You gonna join me? Or stay over there sketching me?" She teased playfully.

Chuckling Lincoln stood, and moved over to the bed, he tugged a fur blanket up and over her, before he changed into a pair of long pants, and shirtless before tucking himself into bed beside her.

Sighing happily Octavia curled close, enjoying being surrounded in the furs next to Lincoln. "Absolutely perfect." She smiled.


	35. Spar

**Spar**

Octavia had offered to teach some of the smaller women, and even some of the men, how to fight against a bigger opponent. So she'd asked Lincoln to assist her. Now, the pair circled each other, focused entirely on each other.

They lunged at each other, blocked and ducked. Octavia landed a punch to Lincoln's abdomen, she ducked under his arm, moving behind him.

This was suppose to be teaching the audience how to fight a larger opponent, but Lincoln wasn't making it easy on her. She dodged his long reaching arms for as long as she could, ut eventually he got her. Wrapping his arms around her, her back to his chest.

"From here, Octavia only has a few options to escape me." Lincoln spoke to the crowd. "She can slam her foot down on mine. She can throw her head back into mine, break my nose."

Octavia threw her elbow back, slamming it into his stomach, making him cough as she dropped dead weight, sliding through his grip like a slippery fish. "Or she can do that." Dancing away, Octavia grinned.

"That the best you got?" She taunted, making the crowd laugh.


	36. Taste

**Taste**

They sat in the cave, after a morning of collecting various fruits, most of which Octavia had never tasted. Lincoln cut one open and offered her half of it. Curiosity and trust had Octavia sinking her teeth into the fruit.

Almost immediately, her face puckered up, and she shook her head. Lincoln snickered as she handed the piece back to him. "Ekk!" She eagerly grabbed for the cup of water he offered, she drank the entire cup.

"Some are a little more sour." Lincoln said, his voice filled with amusement, Octavia's eyes narrowed as she knew he clearly had known what her reaction would be to that particular fruit.

"That wasn't very nice." But she couldn't help but smirk back at him, he was so handsome when he was smiling. Lincoln cut another fruit in half and offered it to her. She narrowed her eyes, eyeing him with suspicion, making Lincoln laugh.

"It's sweet, I promise." One more moment of debate, and Octavia took the fruit. She tasted it hesitantly, but Lincoln was telling the truth, it was very sweet.

"This is really good." She said, as she finished the fruit. Smiling he leaned over and kissed her, tasting the sweetness left from the fruit.


	37. Cuddly

**Cuddly**

It was a side of them that they never showed other people. The vulnerable, affectionate, cuddly side. Of course they kissed, held hands, and hugged in public, but that was normal.

What wasn't quite as normal, was the fact that in the privacy of their own room, they slept so tangled up in one another, that it would be difficult, for one to tell where Octavia began, and Lincoln ended.

It wasn't always after sex, often times it was just as they fell asleep beside each other, they curled closer and closer, like a pile of puppies. They liked feeling the solid contact of the other.

Naturally, this was only when they were alone, whenever they had to sleep near others, they instinctively muted that need. They still slept near each other, holding each other, but it appeared more normal. Her back against his chest, his arm around her waist.

They didn't want everyone knowing that two Arkadia's most fearsome warriors were extremely cuddly.


	38. Jog

**Jog**

Every evening that allowed, Octavia and Lincoln could be seen jogging the perimeter of Arkadia. Two laps was nearly a mile, they would often go for three miles. Despite their height difference, their steps would be perfectly in sync, as would their breathing.

Most often the pair wouldn't talk, the only sounds to be heard would be their deep breathing, and the soft foot falls. Occasionally they would look over at each other and smile softly .

It was a way to spend some quality time together, if they'd spent the day apart. Or it was a way to push themselves. They were constantly pushing each other to do better, get stronger.

So the last lap was always a race, They intentionally raced when they were tired, to push their bodies harder and farther.

It was always a toss up, as to who would win, Lincoln had the longer legs, and therefore a longer stride, but he had more weight too. Octavia might be smaller, but damn she was fast. Whoever lost got to make dinner that night.


	39. Identify

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I've been moving to a new house, but finally think I'm settled! Ill be trying to get these all finished up. Then I'll be looking for inspiration for my next Lincoln/Octavia writing piece. I still love this pairing :)**

 **Identify**

They stood in the forest together, They'd been together a few weeks now, and Octavia had asked Lincoln to teach her to fight, to survive. Part of that training was learning which plants in the forest would help you and which would kill you.

"That one?" He asked as they began to walk, her hand tucked into his, fingers linked.

"Edible, but it doesn't taste good." She responded obediently. Leading her deeper into the forest.

"Very good," His voice warm with praise as they walked. Octavia smiled, she liked learning and liked it when he praised her.

"That one?" he pointed out, Octavia quickly shook her head,

"Poisonous." Lincoln nodded his approval, squeezing her hand, she smiled and laid her head on his arm as they walked. It was a training lesson and a leisurely walk in the forest all at once.

"How about that one?" He murmured as he indicated one, Octavia had to pause and study it, she knew it wasn't poisonous since she'd memorized those right away. She chewed her lower lip, narrowed her eyes until they finally lit up as she remembered.

"It'll stop bleeding, right?" Lincoln nods, causing Octavia to grin.

"Very good Octavia," He murmured as he used his free hand to tilt her head up, pressing his lips lightly to hers. She was a quick learner, he very much enjoyed teaching her.


	40. Blush

**Blush**

Lincoln watched as he saw the group returning, he hated being cooped up in Arkadia, but until the kill order from the Commander was lifted, he was stuck.

There she was. His eyes landed on Octavia as she rode Helios through the gate and dismounted.

He began walking down to meet her, she was halfway to the stable before he got to her. "Hi," Octavia greeted,

Lincoln smiled, "Hi," He murmured, as he stood with her. Lifting a hand he skimmed his knuckles down her cheek. "You are gorgeous." He murmured softly.

Octavia blushed and ducked her head. She was filthy, covered in dirt and sweat, from a long hard day, war paint smudged her face. And yet, this man thought she was gorgeous.

They'd been together so long, and yet he could still make her blush. He knew it, and he loved it. Loved seeing the color staining her cheeks beneath the war paint and the dirt.

He urged her chin up so he could kiss her softly. "Lets get Helios put up. Then I believe that there is a hot bath with your name on it." Octavia melted, this man was always taking care of her. It seemed like second nature to him.

"Thank you," She murmured as she stood on her tip toes to kiss him lightly again before walking with him to the stables, where he helped her get Helios cleaned up, fed and settled for the night.

From there they headed back up to the building that housed the bedrooms and bathrooms, for that promised bath.


	41. War Paint

**War Paint**

 _God she was sexy_. Lincoln thought to himself as he watched Octavia approach the gates. He walked down and was waiting when she dismounted. He wrapped his arms around her waist, "How was training?" He asked just before kissing her.

That damn war paint, she just looked so stunning with it. Octavia grinned against his lips. "It was good, Indra worked us hard today." She murmured before kissing him again. She leaned into him.

"You should wear your war paint more often." Lincoln murmured, causing Octavia to laugh as they walked hand in hand towards the stables.

"Oh really? Do you like it?" She teased playfully, Lincoln smirked and nodded,

"Yes, you look fierce and very sexy," He murmured the last bit quietly enough to not be over heard, the pair was generally very private. Octavia grinned and blushed.

"Well, maybe I'll wear it more often, just for you," She mused with a playful grin.


	42. Fish

**Fish**

Not too far from Arkadia was a lake full of fish. Lincoln had taught Octavia to fish, so now they stood together, knee deep in the water, dressed in t-shirts and shorts. They looked like quite a pair, each standing with a spear in their hand, motionless as they let the fish get accustom to their presence.

Suddenly Lincoln thrust his spear into the water, successfully killing the fish. As he moved to retrieve it, his bare foot hit a slick rock. The man lost his balance and fell into the water with a splash.

Octavia laughed as she tossed her spear to shore and strode towards her husband. "Are you okay?" She asked, laughter filled her voice as Lincoln sat up, then stood up, chuckling "Yes, I'm fine."

She grinned as she stood in front of him, wiping some water from his face as he watched her, "You thought that was pretty funny, huh?" He asked, his voice warm with amusement.

Octavia nods, "Very much. You are always so perfect. Nice to remember you can still slip up." She smirked as she leaned up to kiss him.

How odd, he thought. He always viewed her as the perfect one, and here it seemed she viewed him the same way. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her deeper into the water. "Lincoln." She grinned, trying to be serious. "We are suppose to be fishing, not playing."

Lincoln chuckled, "We have time for both, love." He murmured as he kissed her again.


End file.
